


Fanboys

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabblish, M/M, Prompt Fic, cute-ish, fast paced, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Mj found the best band around. He thought that was enough. Then he met JinJin online which taught him different.





	Fanboys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molliehenson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/gifts).



> So I took this prompt from the Astro idea book? Whatever that running list is called again. Idea was from [Molliehenson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson)
> 
> I tweaked it because I have sixty five billion babies that need more love! (Okay so only like 15+ groups) So we're using a generic number from my top three groups and no names. 
> 
> Let's just say I've been writing dark things and I wanted to write something short simple and cute. With out getting all complicated and timeliney.
> 
> Btw Mj is me in the music department and the awkward and the loving to talk.

Mj had found the best band around. They weren't new or anything he was just finding them later than most as he was a little slow on getting into newer music. He didn't really have much time for it between classes, his own art projects, and trying to make a living that didn't require mooching off his family forever.

As it stood he was mildly successful at this and made enough tips at the cafe that he could at least buy his extra sugary drinks whenever he wanted. It didn't allow for much free time but now that he had found this band he was going to make as much of it as he could to follow everything about them. He hadn't learned all their names yet. There were seven of them after all and while he had thought he would be into girl groups it was a boy group.

He felt a little lonely when he went online posting about them, he never added the no homo intended but he was tempted. Not because he wasn't bi but because he didn't want anyone to know that. He had zero desire for the band to maybe stumble across his twitter and find he was in love with them. And not just thought they were way more handsome, awesome, and overall everything than he was.

He hadn't even told his Mother about being bi, there was no way he was going to come out online first. Or that had been the plan anyway. Until he found a fellow fanboy online who was even cuter than the idols they were both ogling. Well he assumed the other fanboy was ogling them as well because they hadn't really met yet or talked all that much. But there was one thing he knew about his new friend and that was that he was out and open about it.

It wasn't long before selca days were something Mj lived for as his new friend, who he now affectionately called Jinjin never missed one. And despite the begging on Jinjin's part after weeks straight of talking he still had yet to post a photo of himself. He was nervous as he'd never had much social media before that was dedicated to anything other than his friends and family around him. It was a different experience to sink into the world of fandom. Even if he was a little on the older side to do so. It wasn't until recently that he'd had any time or money to devote to something that wasn't himself. 

And he wasn't sure he wanted this new friend to know that he wasn't nearly as attractive as the photos of Jinjin were. But no matter how often he told him that his friend didn't relent. It had ended in both of them dying over photo wars geared just to make each other react. It was fun. And Mj was hard pressed to keep his feelings platonic as the weeks turned into months. But he still couldn't bring himself to show Jinjin what he looked like. Nor he could really tell Jinjin how he was feeling.

Then it was announced there would be a concert tour and one of the stops was his city. And Mj thought he was going to die when he then found out that all along Jinjin had only lived three hours from him. As their locations had been set as nonsensical places on their twitters. He pushed all those thoughts away though instead only concerning himself with tickets and having the money and time to go. Both of which were luxuries he rarely had but he was going to make for this.

When he actually managed to score tickets, not as close as he wanted but within his budget he was over the moon. Then he compared seats with Jinjin and wonderd if the universe was conspiring for or against him. They were seated right next to each other. And there was no way he wasn't going to plan a meet up after that, though he insisted Jinjin wait to see what he looked like in person.

When the day of the concert came Mj wasn't sure which he was more nervous for meeting his growing crush or seeing his bias on stage. But when he caught sight of Jinjin, all smiles and obvious nerves he knew the answer immediately. When he texted his location, roughly the end of the line since he didn't have money for merchandise and they were seated anyway. He recognized Jinjin right off the bat and when his phone rang he almost didn't answer from nerves.

When Jinjin spotted him though, his phone ringing with the song Mj had confessed to using he realized there was no going back. Jinjin's smile could have outshone the sun in that moment. And the blush on his face had never been darker when Jinjin complimented him telling him that he would have worked a lot harder for his picture if he'd known Mj was this handsome. That maybe he would have made it a date instead of a meet up.

The concert was great and by the end Mj wasn't sure how it happened but he'd spent almost an equal amount of time staring at his bais and Jinjin. By the end of the night Jinjin ended up in his shabby apartment instead of driving home. They stayed up well into the night enjoying each other's company and talking. Planning to meet up again soon.

By the second month after the concert they were best friends with Jinjin driving up a lot and looking into a transfer of schools. By the third month they were apartment shopping. By the fifth month they were finally dating. And in the sixth month after meeting they found another band to love together and to love just as much as they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad I'm sorry. I took your idea but probably didn't do it the justice you were looking for >.<


End file.
